1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power feed system, a terminal device, a power feeding method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Techniques capable of implementing stable operation of an overall system by means of managing the amount of power consumed by equipment connected to a network have hitherto been proposed.